The proposed Alzheimer's Disease Center Core (ADCC) will provide research resources in the form of both clinical data and tissues for studies of Alzheimer's disease. Four cores, Administrative, Clinical, Neuropathology and Education and Information Transfer and four pilot studies are proposed. Core activities will be closely integrated, especially those of the Clinical and Neuropathology Cores. This will permit emphasis on four goals for the proposed ADCC: (1) Uniform, fully specified clinical and pathological evaluations for all participants, (2) Inclusion of both persons with Alzheimer's disease and fully comparable control individuals, (3) Obtaining longitudinal data from uniform, sequential annual clinical evaluations for both cases and controls, (4) Accurate clinical-pathological correlation from having clinical information proximate to death. The proposed ADCC will have the full support of the Rush Alzheimer's Disease Center (RADC) which has been in operation since 1985. The RADC receives partial funding from the State of Illinois and has been highly successful in providing services to Alzheimer's disease patients and their families. It is the single largest referral center for dementing illnesses in the Metropolitan Chicago area. The RADC offers three strong advantages to the proposed ADCC: (1) The ADCC will be assured of access to a large number of suitable patients. (2) Support from existing sources will enable some staff to contribute effort to the ADCC without charge. (3) There is a strong institutional commitment to Alzheimer's disease research that has been expressed both in recruitment of senior faculty and in provision of first-rate facilities.